


Just Me, You, And The Moon

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [86]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Third Person Omniscient, Stargazing, their relationship may or may not be romantic I haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Many things can be seen in the stars.Homemight just be one of them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 1





	Just Me, You, And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Home.

"Lio?"

"Hm?"

"The stars are all wrong."

A sigh, exasperated yet fond. "You say that every time, G."

"That's because they _are_. Look, you can't even see the Grazer from here."

Silence fell, disturbed only by the grass rustling in the soft breeze, an echo of a time and place not quite forgotten.

"What was it like? Up there?" A question, hesistant.

"Different." An answer, hushed. "The stars were brighter up there, I remember that much. Less atmosphere to get in the way."

"You miss it."

"It was home."

"If you could go back-"

"Only if you'd come with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to believe this drabble has more characterisation and depth than the 10k words I wrote of the original story these two starred in XD
> 
> This isn't the last of them either. They fit into PNF really well, for one thing, probably because "weird science fantasy" has _always_ been my favourite genre. I mean I don't often have room for OCs but when I do I often turn to preexisting ones... like these two XD


End file.
